


Eleven

by coockie8



Category: The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blackmail, Child Abuse, Gun Violence, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, child rape, infant threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will comes home drunk after a bar crawl and decides he'd rather have Merle than his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eleven

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in one of my past stories (Don't remember which one) Merle's experience with his father when he was eleven.

An 11 year old Merle lay half asleep in his bed at about 10:35 pm. The door to his room creaked loudly as it opened; stirring him from his sleep. He sat up and looked over at the small rocking cradle a 1 year old Daryl was soundly sleeping in; their father had put the cradle in Merle’s room when he’d gotten sick of the crying waking him up at night. Merle stood up and looked into the cradle, the chubby baby wiggled and made small baby noises in its sleep. Merle jumped when someone grabbed him from behind; a hand over his mouth silencing his yelp. He looked up and over his shoulder at his father; who had now removed his hand from Merle’s mouth

"Dad, what the hell?"

Merle cursed. Will, not to kindly, slapped him in the mouth

"You watch yer mouth, boy,"

He slurred; obviously drunk. Merle crinkled his nose at the heavy smell of alcohol

"Yer drunk,"

He commented. Will chuckled and started to kiss and lick up and down Merle’s neck. Said boy jerked away from his father

"What the fuck!!??"

He shrieked. Will covered Merle’s mouth again

"Ssh, you’ll wake the baby,"

He hushed. Merle pulled away and wiped his father’s spit off his neck

"Gross,"

He grumbled. Will chuckled and wrapped his arms around Merle’s waist; pulling him against his body and smelling his hair. Merle struggled in the much larger man’s grip; he got a hand free and brought it across his father’s face in a very panicked slap. Will snarled viciously and pulled a gun out of the back of his pants; pointing it at Daryl. Merle froze and his eyes widened in horror

"N-No, please don’t,"

He pleaded. Will leaned forward; gun still pointed at the infant, and kissed Merle’s neck. Merle tensed and whimpered; keeping his eyes locked on the gun and his brother as his own father tore his shirt open and started to nibble and suck on his nipples. Merle choked on a held sob and broke his gaze when Will lowered the gun; putting it back in his pants to free his hand. He pulled back from Merle’s chest and yanked the young boys’ pants off; Merle glanced at the pistol in his father’s belt then glanced at Daryl before ultimately deciding to let his father do whatever he wanted if it meant he wouldn’t hurt Daryl. Will grabbed Merle’s flaccid penis and groped along the soft flesh, Merle’s knees buckled and he whimpered pleadingly

"Please. … Stop,"

He pleaded. Will chuckled and yanked Merle’s head back by his hair

"Shut yer mouth, boy,"

He snarled before pulling Merle into a suffocating kiss. Merle struggled slightly and whimpered into the kiss. A baby’s shrill cry caused Will to pull away

"Damn baby,"

He growled. Merle turned and lifted Daryl out of his cradle; rocking and hushing him gently

"I-It’s okay, there, there,"

He sniffled. Daryl wiggled in Merle’s arms and put his chubby little hands on Merle’s cheeks. Merle smiled weakly

"What’s up, baby brother?"

He soothed. Daryl whined and babbled; turning his head to look up at his father. He wasn’t crying anymore, but he also didn’t look ready to go back to sleep yet.

"Little shit,"

Will growled; pointing the gun at Daryl’s face. The infant blinked his big, blue eyes as he stared down the gun barrel. Merle put his hand on Daryl’s head and hid the baby’s head in his chest

"Stop it; he didn’t do nothin’!"

Merle yelped. Will narrowed his eyes at Merle

"Did’ya just raise yer voice at me?"

He snarled. Merle tightened his grip on Daryl slightly

"I’ll do whatever ya want, just please don’t hurt my brother,"

He begged; actual tears welling up in his eyes. Will lowered the gun and reached out to ruffle Merle’s messy hair

"Put the baby down,"

He ordered softly. Merle sniffled and turned to do as he was told; Daryl whimpered in protest and reached up to grab at Merle as he was placed back in his cradle. Merle petted the fine hairs on Daryl’s head

"Go back to sleep, baby brother,"

He hushed. The small infant whimpered and sniffled as he watched Merle. Will wrapped his arms around Merle’s waist and pulled him into another crushing kiss, this time Merle didn’t struggled; he nervously kissed back. Will chuckled darkled into the kiss; palming Merle’s prepubescent dick. The young boy whimpered and pulled away from the kiss to pant from the pleasure

"Da-Dad,"

He whimpered. Will turned and pushed Merle onto his bed

"I’m gonna do so many things to you,"

He purred. Merle turned his head; keeping his eyes locked on the baby, who was still wide awake and staring. Merle tightly shut his eyes and the sound of a belt being undone. Will pushed Merle down onto his back and bent his knees back before slamming into Merle; no warning, no preparation. Merle opened his mouth to scream, but was silence by his father’s massive hand over his mouth. The tears that had gathered spilled from Merle’s eyes as he sobbed against his father’s hand from the pain. Will held still; but it was only to enjoy the tightness of his son. Merle let out quick, ragged breaths from the pain

"Dad,"

He sobbed. Will opened his eyes and looked down at Merle as he began to thrust. The young boy choked from the pain and dug his nails into his father’s arms

"N-no. … Ow, please,"

He didn’t know what he was begging for. Will sped up his thrusts and groaned at the tight, blood slicked walls of his son

"Yer such a damn whore, Merle,"

He purred next to his ear. Merle whimpered at the vulgar insult; it somehow making him feel even worse. Daryl whimpered and started to cry again; but Will was too far gone in blissful, warm, wet pleasure to care. The slow thrusts quickly turned quick and rough, the pain didn’t numb, and Merle just lie on the bed completely motionless as his father violated him; a steady stream of tears pouring from his blank, lifeless eyes as he blankly stared at Daryl. Merle’s body jerked and tensed when Will hit something deep inside that sent a spark of pleasure up his spine. He whimpered fearfully; he’d rather this hurt than feel good, it was less humiliating. Will chuckled

"Ya tightened up there; did’ya like that or somethin’? Ya damn fag,"

He hissed. Merle choked at the word

"I ain’t,"

He forced out; voice hoarse and raw. Will chuckled and struck his sweet spot again, Merle arched slightly and whimpered

"See, ya liked that. Little faggot, ya like getting fucked in the ass?"

He purred. Merle shook his head; fresh streams of tears pouring down his face

"I ain’t, I ain’t,”

He sobbed; now it was just humiliating. His boyhood stood erect and he couldn’t help but hump back against his father’s hips as the older man abused that sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside him. He couldn’t help the string of moans and whimpers; begging for more, for his father to fuck him harder. He just wanted to die; the humiliation bubbling up in his chest was too much. Will wrapped his hand around Merle’s erect boyhood and squeezed the twitching flesh, Merle gasped and he body jerked

"Oh yeah, you tighten up so much when I do that,"

He groaned. Merle humped his hips against Will and covered his eyes with his arm

"Please,"

He whimpered. Will scraped his thumb nail over the slit; tearing a dry orgasm from Merle who cried out loudly. His muscles clamping down on Will’s massive dick pulled him over the edge; filling his son up with hot cum. Merle tensed at the sting of semen in his open wounds. Will pulled out and stood up; putting himself in his pants before leaving the room. Merle didn’t move, he just stayed lying on his bed, panting, and staring up at the ceiling. He was deaf to everything; even the shrill cry of his little brother.

"Merle shut that damn thing up!!!"

Will yelled. Merle flinched and bit his lip as a sob bubbled up in his chest; he tried to stand only to fall onto his knees from the agony that shot up his spine.

"Please Daryl, please be quiet now,"

He sobbed; hitting the cradle to rock it. Daryl went quiet when the cradle began to move, Merle didn’t even bother getting back onto the bed or getting dressed, he just curled up on the floor and cried himself into a fitful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you 'liked' that. Will's an ass, but we all knew that already.
> 
> Please don't comment on my writing style; I'm aware it's odd. I don't need you to tell me that.


End file.
